Parce que je t'aime
by PititeVampire
Summary: Une journée ordinaire, celle de ma mort. Ne pleurez pas, moi je ne regrette rien.  OS, Deathfic


Le réveil sonne. Paresseusement, je sors un bras de sous ma couette et l'éteins rapidement, son bruit me fatiguant et m'énervant au plus au point. Je ne veux pas sortir de mon cocon de chaleur, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je soupire et m'étire lentement. Occupée à chasser les images sanglantes de mes cauchemars, je me lève et me rends sans avoir vraiment conscience de ce qui se passe autour de moi dans la salle de bain. J'ôte mon pyjama et le laisse négligemment sur le sol tandis que je prends un bonne douche brûlante. Tandis que j'ai l'impression d'étouffer au milieu de la vapeur d'eau, mes pensés se dirigent, comme chaque matin depuis une éternité, vers toi. Je ferme les yeux, essaie de chasser ton visage de mon esprit, mais j'ai beau tenter de penser à autre chose de totalement différent et n'ayant aucun rapport, j'en reviens toujours à toi. Cesseras-tu un jour de me poursuivre ? Quelques vertiges m'avertissent que je ne me suis que trop attardée sous l'eau. D'ailleurs, Marine et Coline frappent à la porte, réclamant leur tour. Je me sèche, passe mon uniforme et, après avoir rapidement coiffé mes cheveux châtains qui s'emmêlent pour un rien, je sors.

_ C'est pas trop tôt, râle Coline.

_ Tu n'as pas utilisé toute l'eau chaude au moins ?

Je ne réponds pas, ça ne servirait à rien de toute manière. Que je parle ou non, ça n'a pas d'importance, puisque mes mots sont vides d'intérêts. J'étends ma serviette et attrape mon sac en pestant contre la fermeture qui ne veut pas se fermer sur les dizaines de livres que chaque jour je dois trimbaler. Ils ne me servent pas et pourtant, en petite fille bien sage, je continue à les emporter. Je descends dans la salle commune, un peu tremblante à l'idée de te croiser. Mais heureusement, tu n'es pas du matin, et tu dors à cette heure-ci. Je sors de la salle commune sans ouvrir la bouche, pas un bonjour, pas un sourire à mon adresse. Les autres ont le droit aux bises, aux poignées de mains, aux enlacements, pas moi. C'est la nature humaine que de rejeter ceux qui pensent et vivent différemment. J'ai l'habitude, mais, au plus profond de moi, ça me fait mal. Je suis toute seule.

La Grande Salle est déjà pleine de monde. Invisible, je me glisse parmi la foule d'élèves qui se presse pour aller manger. Je cherche une place à la table des Gryffondors où tous discutent, rient, conversent, et j'y vois plusieurs places de libre. Cependant, chacune d'elle se trouve à proximité de l'un des nombreux groupes d'élèves qui se forment dès les premiers jours de classe et je ne veux pas m'y asseoir. Ils pourraient croire que je les écoute et je ne ferais de toute manière que les déranger, rien que par ma présence. De toutes façons, je n'ai pas faim. Pourquoi diable suis-je venue ? Je le sais pourtant : je ne mange jamais le matin. Exaspérée par mon propre comportement, je veux quitter la pièce. C'est là que tu apparais. Mon cœur palpite si fort que je suis sûr que tout le monde l'entend. Tout les regard se posent sur toi, mais c'est normal : tu es si beau, un ange comparé aux humains qui t'entourent. Il y a la préfète, Hermione Granger, ta meilleure amie, le préfet Ronald Weasley, même si je doute qu'il soit très compétent, sa sœur cadette, cette idiote de Ginny Weasley, qui te baves dessus littéralement, et les autres. Toujours les mêmes, tes amis. Non loin derrière toi, te déshabillant du regard et gloussant comme des poules, il y a ces bandes de greluches auxquelles tu t'efforces de ne pas faire attention. Elles ne voient en toi que le Survivant, peut-être moi aussi, mais j'ai envie de te connaître. Je te vois mais toi, tu ne me vois pas même si je suis en face de toi, plantée et rougissante plus qu'il ne serait être permis. Te voir me trouble. J'ai chaud, très chaud. Que dois-je penser, que dois-je faire ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'obsèdes. Je dois partir... tout de suite ! Je prends mon courage à deux mains et, les yeux obstinément baissés sur le bout de mes chaussures et mes mains cramponnées à mon sac, je passe près de toi le plus rapidement possible pour disparaître dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Mais j'ai entendu le son de ta voix et il ne veut pas sortir de la tête. C'est une mélodie entêtante, mais la plus jolie qu'il soit.

J'arrive la première devant la salle de défense contre les forces du mal et, adossée tranquillement au mur, j'attends que le temps passe. Les autres finissent par arriver par petits groupes mais personne ne vient vers moi. Je suis toute seule. Le professeur arrive, le cours commence. Tu n'es pas là, sûrement en retard. Tiens, te voilà. Tu as les joues légèrement rougis, tu as sans doute couru. Le professeur te laisse entrer et tu vas t'asseoir, suivi par tes amis. Tu passes tout près de moi, je retiens ma respiration, tu ne le remarque pas. Personne ne le fait jamais, mais ça me fait encore plus mal quand c'est toi. Je suis sur que tu ne connais même pas mon nom, mon existence. Durant le cours, je fais mon possible pour éviter de penser à toi et j'essaie de mon concentrer sur l'exercice proposé, mais mes yeux dérivent sans que je le veuille vers toi. Tu es si beau, un ange, celui que je voudrais capturé, celui qui toujours resta libre. Les autres te regardent aussi, ça me rend jalouse, mais qui puis-je ? Tu es mon soleil, mon univers, mais je suis obligée de te partager. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'amour est-il si douloureux ? Si seulement tout pouvait cesser...

Le cours finit et je me dépêche de ranger mes affaires pour sortir la première. Surtout ne pas te regarder, surtout ne pas te regarder. Je ferme les yeux pour plus de sûreté et je cours jusqu'en classe de runes. Au moins, tu ne suis pas ce cours, je pourrai donc être sereine pendant deux heures, sans avoir besoin de contrôler chacun de mes gestes. Je m'assois dans un coin de la pièce et sors un parchemin sur lequel je commence à gribouiller. Deux filles s'installent juste derrière moi et commencent à chuchoter :

_ Il est trop beau, j'aimerais tellement qu'il m'adresse la parole !

Évidemment, elle parle de toi... Je suis maudite...

_ C'est bientôt Noël et j'ai pas d'idée de cadeaux pour lui, tu voudrais pas m'aider ?

_ Moi, je vais lui offrir une chaîne en or avec nos initiales entrelacées... Je l'aime tellement, j'espère qu'il appréciera !

_ Il paraît qu'Isabelle a réussi à l'embrasser hier, mais je pense qu'elle se vante parce que je sais que c'est moi qu'il aime. Seulement il est bien trop timide pour me l'avouer !

_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, c'est MOI son âme sœur, répliqua l'autre en gloussant.

Franchement, si c'est pour entendre des âneries comme ça, je crois que je préférerais être sourde. Les humains ne se rendent-ils donc pas compte des idioties qu'ils profèrent chaque fois qu'ils ouvrent la bouche ? C'est vrai que c'est bientôt Noël. Peut-être que moi aussi je pourrais t'offrir quelque chose... Je ne connais rien de tes goûts, et je ne ferais que t'encombrer avec mes présents stupides, comme toutes les autres. Car je ne suis pas vraiment différentes d'elle : j'espère en secret et en vain entendre ces trois mots qui changeront ma vie, ceux que moi-même je n'ose formuler : «Je t'aime». Jamais tu ne les prononceras pour moi. Je suis toute seule. Mes yeux me piquent, j'ai envie de pleurer. Je ne dois pas, je dois rester calme et ne plus penser à toi qui me lacère le cœur un peu plus à chaque instants. Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas en paix ? Je retrouve ton visage dans les milliers de runes dessinées sur mon parchemins, je n'arrive plus à me concentrer. Tu m'obsèdes...

Voici venu l'heure du déjeuner et je me rends pour la deuxième fois de la journée dans la Grande Salle. Je trouve une place éloignée des autres et commence à manger. Je n'aime pas grand chose, alors pourquoi suis-je si grosse ? Je ne risque pas d'être jolie si je ne maigris pas. Personne n'aime les filles énormes, il en va de même pour toi. Je contemple mon assiette. Je devrais manger, mais je n'ai plus faim. J'aimerais disparaître, m'enfermer quelque part, mourir. Ainsi, je n'aurais pas à supporter ces sentiments qui me torturent de l'intérieur. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues et je me demande pourquoi je pleure. Je connais la réponse et je l'ignore en même temps. Et ça m'énerve. Je voudrais hurler, crier au monde entier à quel point je le hais et à quel point je te hais toi. Un groupe de filles posent ses yeux sur moi. Elles s'interrogent vaguement sur les raisons de mes pleurs, mais en réalité s'en contrefichent. Personne ne viendra tendrement poser sa main sur mon épaule et me demander ce que j'ai. Cela ne servirait à rien, je ne dirais rien car tu es le seul à qui je souhaite ardemment parler. Je me lève, me sentant vide, différente de tous les autres humains qui m'entourent, et quitte la pièce. J'aurais tant aimé que quelqu'un me retienne mais je sais bien que jamais cela n'arrivera. Je suis toute seule.

Une fois seule dans le parc, je me sens un peu mieux. Assise sur le bord du Lac Noir, dans la neige blanche, j'écoute les bruits de la nature. Tout est si calme, si paisible... et si bruyant. Jamais le silence ne m'a parut si pesant. J'étouffe, je ne supporte plus ma vie, je craque. Je me roule en boule et passe mes bras autour de mes jambes. Délivrez moi de cette enfer ! Au secours, aidez moi ! Les larmes repartent de plus bel. Je n'arrive plus à penser correctement. Pourquoi suis-je si faible ? Une petite fille parmi tant d'autres, qui n'arrive pas à se comprendre soit même. Je n'aime pas la compagnie, mais je n'aime pas non plus cette solitude permanente dans laquelle je me suis enfermée. Je pensais me suffire à moi même : comme j'étais présomptueuse ! Malheureusement, il est trop tard pour moi. La fatigue me submerge. Je ne veux pas dormir, mais mon esprit en décide autrement et me plonge dans les bras de Morphée.

_Un rêve, non plutôt un cauchemar... Dès que tu me laisses une minute de répit, me revoici dans cette prison. Cette pièce est noire. On ne voit rien, n'entend rien, ne sent rien, c'est le vide le plus complet. Et moi, pauvre petite chose terrifiée, j'attends, enfermée dans cette maudite cage aux barreaux incrustés de saleté et de sang séché. J'attends, j'attends, mais rien ne se passe. Jamais rien ne se passe. J'attends et j'attendrai pour l'éternité. Qu'attends-je ? Je ne sais pas mais je sais que rien n'arrivera. Les minutes défilent, les heures s'écoulent, le temps passe. Je suis toute seule._

De la neige avait commencé à tomber durant mon sommeil, se déposant en doux flocons sur ma peau glacée. Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? Même si je posais la question, on ne me répondrait pas. J'ai manqué pas mal de cours et cependant je suis certaine qu'aucun de mes «petits camarades» n'a remarqué mon absence. Il en va toujours ainsi lorsque l'on tient de le rôle de l'élève invisible. Un rire amer m'échappe sans que je m'en rende compte. Je hais ce monde, je hais les élèves, je te hais, je me hais, je hais la vie. Je sors ma baguette de ma poche et la contemple quelques instants. Ai-je le courage de mettre fin à cette souffrance qui m'opprime ? Je conjure, grâce à un antique sortilège de famille, un poignard acéré. Je m'en saisis et observe mon reflet dans sa lame blanche. Comme tout un chacun, je n'ai pas peur de la mort mais de la douleur. Elle est différente et à la fois similaire à celle que je vis aujourd'hui. Je me lève, raffermis ma main sur le poignard tout en doutant de mon prochain geste. Je veux, mais je ne dois pas ; je veux, je dois, pour moi, pour toi, à cause de toi. Ne pas pensé, juste agir. Je l'abats violemment sur mon ventre. Je le retire de ma chair et recommence plusieurs fois de suite. Étrange... je ne sens rien et pourtant je m'effondre. Mon sang tâche la neige immaculé d'une infâme couleur vermeille. Le ciel se brouille, je ferme les yeux, ouvrant mes bras à la mort. Soudain, une voix me parvint, et, même si je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle dit, je la reconnais. C'est la tienne. Je lutte contre le sommeil qui m'envahit pour voir ton visage une dernière fois.

_ Pourquoi... ? murmures-tu alors que Granger tente en vain de guérir mes blessures.

Elle n'y parviendra pas, personne ne me privera de ma liberté. Même pas toi ! Je sens tes bras m'entourer.

_ Parce que je t'aime... chuchotai-je après avoir rassemblé mes dernières forces.

Je referme paisiblement les yeux. D'un coup, plus rien n'a d'importance. Je perçois les battements de ton cœur dans ta poitrine et puis, plus rien. C'est le noir, c'est la mort, ma délivrance. Enfin...


End file.
